Licht und Schatten II Buch III "Feinde oder Freunde?"
Licht und Schatten center|650px Prolog: '"Feinde oder Freunde?"'' ''W'elches Ende wähle ich nun, überlegte der Assassine. Den Armbrustbolzen dieser jungen Frau oder die Klinge des anderen Assassinen? Die Wahl erübrigte sich denn zeitgleich feuerte die Frau die Armbrust ab und der andere Assassine stieß mit dem Unterarmmesser zu. Der Assassine fühlte die Wärme zwischen den Rippen von dem Blut das aus der Wunde des Armbrustbolzen trat. Aber auch das Blut was aus der Stichwunde über dem Herzen trat. Die Kräfte verließen den Assassinen und seine Beine gaben nach. Der leblose Körper fiel zur Seite und rollte vom Dach. Auch der zweite Assassine hatte das zeitliche gesegnet, Warurus Sticht zwischen Hals und Schulter zeigte rasche Wirkung. Er wartete noch eine Minute auf Jadek und folgte diesem. „Er ist hier,“ bemerkte Waruru, „der Drache der Maria ist hier!“ „Das habe ich mir gedacht,“ bestätigte Jadek, „diese Frau aus Brüggen habe ich gesehen und wo sie ist, ist auch der Drache.“' 'D'''er Schatzmeister krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, der harte Schlag gegen die Schläfe hatte ihn nicht nur sofort in die Bewusstlosigkeit befördert sondern auch eine hässliche Platzwunde hinterlassen. „Wo bin ich,“ keuchte der Mann und zog sich an dem Zellengitter hoch. Im schwachen Licht erkannte er das sich in dem Raum noch fünf weitere Zellen befanden. In drei von diesen erkannte er die Frauen auf deren Ankunft er gewartet hatte. Der Schatzmeister kochte vor Wut als ihm in den Kopf kam wo her die Entführer wussten wo sie zuschlagen mussten. „Diese miesen Bastarde haben euch gefoltert!“ donnerte der Mann wütend, „dafür werden ihre Köpfe rollen!“ „Nicht ihre Köpfe werden rollen,“ grinste der Leprakranke, „eure Köpfe werden rollen, ist schon alles vorbereitet!“ Auf dem Hof der Inselfestung standen sie alle Versammelt, in einer regelrechten heraus fordernden Szene. Die drei Frauen in einer Reihe und von den Pikinieren bewacht, vier Männer auf der anderen Seite von den Armbrustschützen und Schwertkämpfern bewacht. Der bucklige Leprakranke hatte sich die groben Kleider eines Scharfrichters übergeworfen und hob das Richtbeil hoch. Vier mal hob er die Waffe und ließ sie wieder fallen. Die Häupter von vier Männern lagen neben dem Richtklotz. Auf der anderen Seite die kopflosen Körper. Zwei Tage später, Lilly Ann und Warren standen am Pier und sahen dem Schiff nach das Meerbrüggen verließ. An Bord Johannes von Meerseburg und auf dem Weg nach Galaei. Godfried wandte sich an Lilly Ann und Warren, „hier sind die Briefe mit dem die drei Frauen den Geldbetrag einfordern können.“ Lilly nahm die Briefe an und verteilte sie an die drei Edelfreudenmädchen. „Ihr bekommt die Chance auf ein neues Leben,“ sprach sie zu den drei Frauen, „ich hoffe das ihr sie zu nutzen wisst.“ „Oh ja,“ gaben die jungen Frauen zu, „wir wollen wieder ein normales Leben führen.“ Und der Drache vernahm das diese Worte die Wahrheit sprachen. Und mit dem zweiten Schiff verließen auch die Frauen Meerbrüggen. Den letzten Brief reichte der Ritterbruder nun Warren, „bringe ihn der Familie des Leprakranken.“ „Da sie nicht von Gott gestraft sind,“ bemerkte Godfried, „und ich ein Versprechen ein zu lösen habe, übergebe diesen Brief der Frau und den Kindern.“ Nur noch zu zweit traten Lilly Ann und der Ritterbruder zu den zehn Fußkämpfern. „Auf zu unserem Versteck, die neuen Pläne müssen ausgearbeitet sein,“ lächelte Godfried von Breen, „wenn unsere Freunde wieder eintreffen!“ „Und wir haben nicht all zu viel Zeit,“ ergänzte Lilly Ann, „wir sind nicht mehr die einzigen, die sich für unseren Feind interessieren!“ D'as Schiff legte im Hafen von Galaei an. Siegfrieds Augen wanderten über das Pier wo er zunächst Heinrich erblickte. Beide Männer fielen sich in die Arme. „Verdammt lang her,“ sprach der Herr von Waldburg, „aber jetzt ist das Rudel wieder vereint.“ „Noch nicht ganz,“ meinte Heinrich, „Johanna kommt aber später nach, sie muss noch einmal was erledigen.“ „Naja,“ überlegte Siegfried, „wir haben ja etwas Zeit!“ „Aber wie kam Johanna auf diese Strategie?“ erkundigte sich der Ritterbruder. „Wie hat sie es mir gesagt,“ grub Heinrich in seinen Erinnerungen, „sie sagte es wäre ihr bei einem Schachspiel eingefallen.“ „Einem Schachspiel?“ bemerkte Siegfried mit einem verwunderten Gesicht, „einem Schachspiel?“ „Nicht irgend einem Schachspiel!“ hörte der Herr von Waldburg eine mädchenhafte Stimme, „kein gewöhnliches Schachspiel!“ Siegfried von Waldburg schüttelte den Kopf, „was bitte dann?“ „Ein Lothringer Schachspiel,“ lächelte das Mädchen vergnügt, „eine Partie mit dem Herzog von Lothringen.“ „Und wenn ich mich nicht in ihm täusche,“ fuhr Johanna lachend fort, „ist er auch ein guter Tänzer und ein mächtiger Verbündeter auf den wir zählen können?“ „Wie habt ihr den Herzog auf unsere Seite ziehen können?“ murmelte Siegfried, „und das nur mit einem,...!“ „Mit einem Schachspiel begonnen,“ bemerkte das Mädchen, „und einem Tanz besiegelt!“ '„So ist es nun mal,“ stellte Heinrich feste, „unser Lothringer Schach ist schon was besonderes, oder?“ Johanna nickte, „aber es gibt auch andere Heerführer die wahrhaft erschreckend gut spielen können!“ "Wohl war," bemerkte Johannes von Meerseburg, "und der Schrecken ist ein wahrhaftig taktischer Zug." "Der Herr von Breen hat euch ein Schiff geschickt," fuhr der Herr von Meerseburg fort während er über die Reling auf das Pier trat, "und hier ist es." "Es wird uns auf die vorgelagerte Insel Brüggen bringen," erklärte der Ritterbruder weiter, "wo sich auch unsere Unterkunft befindet." Kapitel 1: '"Mitternacht in Meerbrüggen"'' „'''I'ch hasse diese Stadt;“ grummelte Johanna und sah auf den Kanal, „nur Gehwege und Brücken.“ „Geht mir nicht anders,“ erwiderte Heinrich während er mit dem Auge über eine Ansammlung von Gondeln wanderte, „diese Art der Fortbewegung auf denen Kanälen sagt mir auch nicht zu.“ Die zehn Fußsoldaten aus Lothringen hielten sich zurück aber ihre Gesichter sprachen mehr als tausend Worte. Lilly Ann ging den Lothringern voraus zu einem der Häuser im südöstlichen Viertel der Stadt. „Hier ist eines unserer Verstecke,“ erklärte sie leise, „wir haben mehre in Meerbrüggen eingerichtet, in jedem Stadtteil eines.“ „Aber unsere vorübergehende Unterkunft ist nicht in Meerbrüggen,“ fuhr Lilly Ann fort, „dafür erscheint uns die Stadt als zu unsicher.“ Johanna nickte und gab Lilly recht, „diese Insel ist nur ein Labyrinth aus Gehwegen und Kanälen.“ In den späten Abendstunden, Johannes sah zu dem Gebäude nahe dem Anleger der Gondeln hinüber, schon mehr als eine Stunde lungerte dort ein Mann in unauffälligen Gewändern herum. Der Ritterbruder hatte ihn wiederum an Hand der Kohlezeichnungen erkannt. Obwohl das nächtliche Licht nur sehr schwach war. Godfried kauerte neben einem Kaffeehaus und beobachtete die Dächer der Häuser auf der anderen Kanalseite. Seit dem Fund des zweiten toten Assassinen wusste die Gefolgschaft das nicht mehr alleine war. Und nun würde es ein Spiel mit zwei Gegnern geben. Alle Mitglieder der Gefolgschaft wachten von taktischen Posten aus ob sich verdächtige Personen der Häuserecke näherten. Immer im Sichtkontakt zu einander um sicher zu gehen das auch die Assassinen welche sie töten wollten, nicht auch ihre Vorteile aus den nächtlichen Aktionen ziehen konnten. Der Schatten huschte über das Dach und hielt immer wieder an. Hinter einem Schornstein blieb er geduckt stehen. Vor ihm befand sich der Kanal, der Steg an dessen Ende das Bootshaus angebaut war und die Gondeln. Er war nicht alleine und wenn er einen Schritt weiter ging, würden ihn gleich sechs Augen erkennen können.'' ''Z'wei der Gegner auf den Dächern der Häuser auf der anderen Kanalseite. Die dritte Person lag auf dem Rücken in einer der Gondeln. Der Assassine musterte noch einmal die drei Ziele aus um auszuwerten welches die größte Bedrohung darstellte. Und Zweifels ohne waren es nicht die Männer auf den Dächern. Die Person in der Gondel schien dem Assassinen am gefährlichsten zu sein. Johannes hielt inne als er den Mann auf dem Dach erkannte. Es war einer der Assassinen, einer von denen die sie im Hafen ermordet aufgefunden hatte und zu dem Feind gehörten. Er gab Godfried ein Handzeichen, welcher es sofort erwiderte. Zwei weitere Männer der Gefolgschaft machten sich bereit. Sie drückten sich an die Wand des Haus und schoben sich bis an die Ecke. Die Zielperson war nur wenige Meter entfernt, nur einen Sprung und der Mann wäre in Gewahrsam der Gefolgschaft. Doch auch der Assassine konnte den Mann sehen. Und so wie es Godfried vermutete schienen die Assassinen darauf aus zu sein, ihre Informanten zu beobachten und sie im Notfall selbst zu töten, bevor sie dem Feind in die Hände fielen. Und seit kurzem gab es auch eine zweite Gruppe von Assassinen die auf der Jagd waren. So wusste die Gefolgschaft und das Rudel nicht auf welcher Seite diese Standen, nur das sie ihr Vorhaben gefährden konnten. Niemand konnte sagen ob die neuen Assassinen auch jene Männer und Frauen ermorden wollten, die für das Rudel oder die Gefolgschaft wichtig waren. Jeder potenzielle Informant war für sie von enormen Wert, diesen Wert gab es zu verteidigen, auch wenn er ein Feind war. Die Uhr schlug um Mitternacht und der Assassine spürte das er handeln musste. Zwei Feinde waren unmittelbar nahe an dem Informanten. Der Assassine würde sie nicht aufhalten können. So blieb ihm nur die Ermordung des Mannes übrig. Er zog seine Armbrust und zielte auf dem Mann der ungeduldig auf dem Steg umher irrte. Das Vorhaben der Verschwörer war heute Nacht gescheitert. F'ür Godfried schien es als stände die Zeit still. Zeitgleich sprangen seine Leute vor um den Informanten zu ergreifen. Der Assassine auf dem Dach betätigte den Abzug seiner Armbrust und die Person in der Gondel ließ die Sehne ihres Bogens los. Der Assassine auf dem Dach wurde nach hinten gezogen und Verriss die Armbrust. Die Männer der Gefolgschaft zerrten den zappelnden Informanten von dem Steg zwischen die Häuser. Johannes winkte den anderen Posten zu und schloss seinen Leuten auf. Godfried an der Spitze und Johannes am Ende, beide mit gezogenen Schwertern zum Kampf bereit. Vier weitere Assassinen nahmen über die Dächer die Verfolgung auf. Heinrich und die Armbrustschützen des Rudels warteten an der Brücke. „Feuer,“ flüsterte der Ritter und sah auf die Assassinen auf den Dächern. Zwei brachen zusammen und rollten vom Dach. Doch wo waren die anderen Zwei? Die Männer der Gefolgschaft erreichten das Boot. Die Männer des Rudels traten jetzt auch hinein und stießen das Wasserfahrzeug ab. Veloci ließ den leblosen Körper langsam ab und lehnte ihn gegen den Schornstein, auf dem anderen Dach zerrte Padisha die Leiche des zweiten Assassinen weg. In dieser Nacht hatten die freien Assassinen kein Glück gehabt, zwar hatten sie drei Verräter ausgeschaltet aber der Informant war in die Hände des Drachen gefallen. „Dieser Drache der Maria,...“ sprach der freie Assassine verärgert, „er hat nichts von seiner Schläue verloren.“ „Wir können diese neuen Assassinen in unsere Pläne mit einbeziehen,“ meinte Heinrich als er das Boot am Hafen der Inselfestung Tortago festband, „auch wenn sie für die Informanten eine Gefahr darstellen, so halten sie uns die anderen Assassinen vom Hals.“ „Schon richtig,“ überlegte Johannes von Meerseburg, „aber vielleicht wollen sie auch uns töten.“ Der Informant rieb sich die Augen, benebelt kam er in der Zelle zu sich. „Wo bin ich,“ stöhnte der Mann schmerzverzerrt, „aber ich lebe noch.“ Kapitel 2: '"Drei Fronten" I'n seinem Palast stand der Handelsherr am Fenster und sah dem Treiben auf den Kanälen zu. Die Gondeln trugen die Waren von Hafen zum Marktplatz wo heute großer Wochenmarkt angesagt war. Für den Handelsherrn ein Pflichttermin den er nicht ignorieren durfte. Und das unter den ungünstigsten Bedingungen. Er war einer von den Verschwörern doch das Netzwerkfähig stand auf Messers Schneide. Drei Informanten waren verschwunden und sieben seiner Assassinen ermordet worden. Dazu kam das sein Schatzmeister und dessen Vertraute ebenfalls nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilten. Sie wurden zu ihm geschickt aber ohne ihre Köpfe. Der Handelsherr wusste nicht genau mit wem er es zu tun hatte, nur das es, so schien es auf den ersten Blick drei Fraktionen waren. Jede hatte es auf eigene Art auf das Netzwerk der Verschwörer abgesehen. Die Einen machten sich einen Spaß daraus die Assassinen zu töten, die Anderen entführten seine Informanten und die Dritte sabotierten seine Transportwege innerhalb der Stadt. Die Verschwörer kämpfen jetzt an drei Fronten und keiner der Gegner war ihnen bekannt, keiner? Einer der Ihren, früher ein starker Herrscher und nun kaum mehr als das Frack eines Menschen, redete immer von einem Drachen oder einem Löwen der sie alle fressen würde. Dummes Gerede, so dachte der Handelsherr und schenkte dem Mann, der einmal der Graf von Birkrabein war, keinen Glauben. Eine arme Seele, ein gebrochener Mann dem alles was er liebte genommen worden war. Doch auch ein armer irrer der jetzt von heftigen Gefühlsschwankungen immer wieder hin und her gerissen wurde. Der Handelsherr zog sich seinen edelsten Mantel über und trat aus dem Zimmer. Vor dem Haus nahm die Eskorte aus Leibwachen die Formation an. Nach dem ihr Herr sich in der Mitte des Kaders befand, setzten sie sich in Bewegung. D'''em Mann war es nicht gut zu Mute und er war nervös. Doch hatte er gelernt es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Und nun viel es ihm allerdings nicht so leicht wie an anderen Tagen. So wanderten seine Augen immer wieder über die Dächer, die Gondel oder die Gehwege auf der anderen Seite des Kanals. Auch zählte er regelmäßig seine Leibwachen ob sie noch vollzählig waren. Meerbrüggen hatte zwei große Plätze, einem der dem Wochenmark diente und einem der vor der großen Kathedrale lag. Letzterer wurde nur für Festlichkeiten genutzt. Den Platz auf den er sich jetzt zubewegte hatte einige gefährliche Nachteile und in diesen Tagen konnten sie um so fataler sein. Hier ist der Kanal am breitesten, bemängelte der Handelsherr in seinem Kopf, auch hat dieser Platz nur vier Brücken die ihn mit den anderen Stadtteilen verbindet. Zwei Gondeln glitten an der Eskorte vorbei und unter der Brücke hindurch. Dem Handelsherrn fiel auf das die Ladung etwas unförmig wirkte. Unter normalen Umständen hätte dies ihm nicht zu denken gegeben, doch in seiner aktuellen Situation tat es das. „Was war unter den Decken in der Gondel?“ fragte er kaum hör bar. Auf der Bühne des Wochenmarktes hielt der Handelsherr, zur Zeit mächtigster Mann in Meerbrüggen, die Eröffnungsrede. Zu seiner Verwunderung sprach er diese fließend und ohne Versprecher, trotz seiner Nervosität. Die ganze Zeit über saß er auf dem Stuhl auf der Bühne. Er musste Anwesend sein. Teils seiner Verpflichtung und Teils um Stärke zu zeigen. Seine Feinde sollten nicht merken das er sich doch fürchtete. Das Marktgeschehen verlief wie es immer verlief. Reges Treiben zwischen den Ständen und heitere Gesprächsrunden. In all dem Gemenge hatte es Waruru leicht unbemerkt auf das Gelände zu kommen. Auch seine Assassinen Brüder und Schwerstern hatten bereits ihre Positionen eingenommen oder sich unter die Menge gemischt. ''D'och auch eine nicht geringe Zahl anderer Fremder bewegte sich auf dem Markt. Immer nahe der Ausgänge. Sie hatten die Chance genutzt ohne groß zu planen, denn auch hatten sie nicht die Zeit dazu gehabt oder etwa doch nicht? Sie hatten alles geplant, jedes Detail und mit besonderer Sorgfalt ein ganz spezielles Detail. So neigte sich der Tag zur Mittagsstunde und für einige Menschen in der Menge näherte sich der Zeitpunkt die Schachpartie zu eröffnen. Eine unscheinbar gekleidete junge Frau trat fern ab des Marktgeschehens über den Platz vor der Kathedrale. Sie bewegte sich schnellen Schrittes die Stufen hinauf zu der großen Tür des Gotteshauses. Sie schob einen der Türflügel auf und trat ein. Gerade als sie die Treppe zu den Glocken hinauf steigen wollte hörte sie ein leises, kaum zu vernehmendes Pfeifen. Ein Wurfmesser verfehlte sie nur knapp. In der Richtung aus dem das Messer geworfen worden war, stand eine junge Frau in weißen Gewändern. Sie war nur unwesentlich Älter als sie selbst und auch von liebreizender Gestalt. Und auch sie gehörte wohl nicht der Marien Kirche an, sonst würde sie in einem Gotteshaus nicht zur Waffe greifen. Die Frau in weißen Gewändern zog ihre Klinge und schritt auf Lilly Ann zu. Diese wiederum zog ihre zwei gebogenen Dolche. Beide jungen Frauen begannen sich zu bekämpfen. Mal in einem einfachen Klinge gegen Klinge, dann wieder in einem fast grazilen Kampftanz. Dazwischen immer wieder akrobatische Sprünge und Drehungen in der Luft. Und keine der beiden Frauen gewann die Oberhand über die andere. Sie schienen einander ebenbürtig zu sein und wenn es Lilly nicht doch mit der Zeit knapp geworden wäre, hätte sie dieses Duell gerne fortgesetzt. Kapitel 3: '"Wer nun gegen wen oder jeder gegen jeden?" S'ie griff ein weiteres mal an. Sie nahm einen größeren Anlauf als bei den Sprüngen zuvor. Die Frau in weiß erwiderte den Angriff und setzte ebenfalls zu einem weiteren Sprung an. Darauf hatte Lilly gehofft und nutzte ihre Gegnerin aus. So stieß sie sich im Vorbeispringen mit dem Fuß von deren Rücken ab. So gewann ihr Sprung erneut an Höhe während die junge Frau in weiß auf den Boden fiel. Neytiri fing den Sturz ab und kam sofort wieder auf die Beine. Die Assassine sah der jungen Frau in dunkelgrünen Gewändern und schwarzem Umhang nach. Diese kreuzte ihre Dolche vor dem Gesicht und brach durch das Kirchenfenster. Sofort eilte die Assassine vor die Tür. Doch von der Gegnerin war keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Doch in diesem Moment begannen die Glocken der Kathedrale zu läuten. Neytiri hatte nicht gewusst das dies das Ziel ihrer Gegnerin war und so zog sie sich rasch zurück. Diesen Kampf würde die Assassine nicht vergessen, so einen Kampf hatte sie noch nicht erlebt. Vielleicht gab es später noch einmal eine Gelegenheit dazu, denn diesen Kampf hatte das Mädchen genossen. Der Handelsherr fuhr aus seinem Stuhl, um diese Zeit wurde die Glocke noch nie geläutet. Die Menschen auf dem Marktplatz stoppten ihr Treiben und außer dem Läuten der Glocken war nichts mehr zu hören. Im nu verließen die Leute das Gelände nur die Standbetreiber blieben verdutzt zurück. Um diese Zeit eine heilige Messe, fragten sie sich und schüttelten nur ihre Köpfe. Dem Handelsherrn lief der Schweiß über die Stirn, etwas stimmte nicht. Das war keiner der Kirchenherrn, der da läutete, es musste jemand anderes sein. Der Mann zog sein Schwert und bemerkte wie die Händler jetzt ebenfalls unsicher wurden. Ein lauter Knall unterbrach das Glockenläuten was darauf hin endete. Nun eilten die Händler hastig davon. „Die Brücke!“ schrillte es aus dem Munde eines der Händler, „die Brücke ist zerstört!“ Jetzt ergriff dem Handelsherrn die Panik. „Bringt mich hier weg!“ befahl er seinen Leibwachen, „und ihr meine Assassinen, haltet mir etwaige Verfolger vom Leib!“ Sowohl die Leibwachen als auch die Assassinen folgten dem Befehl. Als weitere drei Explosionen nahe zu zeitgleich zu hören waren. „'''W'ir sind auf dem Marktplatz gefangen!“ brüllte einer der Bewaffneten, „und keine Gondeln in Sichtweite!“ „Wie, nein das kann nicht möglich sein?“ schluckte der Handelsherr, „das ist nur ein Alptraum!“ „Ein verdammt realer Alptraum!“ bestätigte eine Stimme. Der Handelsherr und seine Wachen fuhren hastig herum. Ein Ritter stand da und musterte sie, „euer Leibwächter hat schon recht, sie sind auf dem Marktplatz gefangen!“ Der Ritter trug eine Maske die sein Gesicht verbarg und so traf es den Handelsherrn um so schlimmer, würde ihm die Flucht gelingen, wüsste er nicht einmal vor wem er geschützt werden musste. Der Arm des Assassinen umfasste den Hals des Ritters und das Unterarmmesser schnellte vor. An Stelle des erwarteten Geräusches eines Schnitt durch die Kehle war nur ein jämmerliches Quietschen zu hören. „Nichts geht über einen geschützten Hals,“ sprach Siegfried von Waldburg unbeeindruckt und packte den Arm des Assassinen, „ich dachte nicht das ich mal aus dem Kreuzzug einen taktischen Vorteil ziehen würde.“ Mit einem starken Ruck zog er den Assassinen nach vorne und über sein Knie. Alls der Mann am Boden lag krachte der Panzerhandschuh des Ritters viermal auf und nieder. Der Assassine blieb zuckend mit blutverschmiertem Gesicht liegen. Siegfried zog seinen Dolch und stach diesen in die Brust des Assassinen. „Auf ihn!“ brüllte der Handelsherr, „ich bin hier eventuell Gefangen doch ihr seit weit in der Unterzahl!“ Aus allen Häusern um dem Marktplatz drängten bewaffnete Männer und weitere Assassinen. Siegfried von Waldburg lachte laut und zufrieden, „ist das etwa alles was ihr auffahren könnt, das beeindruckt mich aber ganz und gar nicht!“ Im nu erschienen die anderen Mitglieder des Rudels des Löwen und die Gefolgschaft des Drachen. Ein blutiges Gemetzel begann. Ritter gegen Bewaffnete, dann wieder Assassinen gegen Ritter. Schwerter kreisten, Männer schrien und Körper gingen zu Boden. Der Handelsherr und seine Leibwachen ergriffen die Flucht und ließen ihre übrigen Streiter im Gefecht zurück.'' '''V'eloci gefiel es gar nicht doch blieben ihm und seinen Freunden nichts anderes übrig. Sie mussten in den Kampf eingreifen damit sie den Handelsherrn in die Finger bekamen. Die freien Assassinen merkten rasch das sich die Kämpfer des Drachen und des Löwen auf ihre Führungsköpfe reduziert hatte. Und während sich die Assassinen durch die feindlichen Bewaffneten kämpften, dabei so manchen verräterischen Assassinen zu Rechenschaft zogen, stellten sie fest das unter den Leichen keine Krieger des Drachen oder des Löwen zu finden waren. Stunde um Stunde ging das Gemetzel weiter. Bis etliche der noch lebenden Getreuen des Handelsherrn begannen ihr Heil in der Flucht zu suchen. Doch nun gingen die Kämpfe in die zweite Runde. Die freien Assassinen suchten nun den Kampf mit den Löwen und Drachen. So kamen zu irrwitzigen Duellen. Mal nur Assassinen gegen Drachen- oder Löwenritter, mal kamen Getreue des Handelsherrn dazwischen. Waruru hatte nicht damit gerechnet das es einen Ritter gab der es mit ihm aufnehmen konnte. Aber auch Veloci musste diese Erfahrung hinnehmen. Doch auch die Ritter spürten das sie in diesen Assassinen ernste Gegner gefunden hatten. Jetzt durfte sich keiner der Kämpfer einen Fehler erlauben, er könnte der letzte gewesen sein. Wieder und wieder krachten die Säbel der Assassinen auf die Schwerter und Schilde der Ritter. Wieder und wieder gingen die Schwerter der Ritter auf die Säbel der Assassinen hernieder oder mussten diese den Stößen mit den Schilden ausweichen. Hier hatten sich die Besten der Besten getroffen und maßen sich nun in einem harten Duell. Massud sprang aus der Gondel um so schnell wie möglich seinen Freunden beistehen zu können. Es war ein Gefecht das ihn an seine Tage als Soldat erinnerten. Hier kämpften scheinbar jeder gegen jeden. Massud schwang seinen Säbel, schnitt und stach sich seinen Weg in das Herz der Kämpfe. Zunächst arbeitete er sich seinen Weg frei zu der Marktbühne. Auf dem Weg dahin konnte er kurz Jadeg erblicken der gegen einen Ritter kämpfte den er als Heinrich von Lothringen kannte. Beide gönnten einander keinen Fehler gestand sich Massud ein.'' Epilog: '"Diplomatie auf Umwegen" D'er Diplomat und Vermittler konnte Padisher erkennen und das die kleine Maus wohl kein Glück hatte. Die Assassine kämpfte mit Johannes von Meerseburg, welcher mit seiner Bartaxt um zugehen wusste. Er teilte wuchtige Schläge aus und warf das Mädchen immer wider auf den Boden. Doch jetzt nahmen die Kämpfe eine ungewöhnliche Wende. Massud selbst stand einem Assassinen gegenüber der zu den Verrätern gehörte. Jener zielte mit einer Armbrust auf den Mann. Doch in dem Moment als jener den Abzug betätigen wollte erstarben alle dessen Kräfte. Der Assassine ließ die Waffe fallen und sackte zusammen. Im Rücken des Mannes stach ein Schwert. Massud wandte sich wieder mit den Augen Padisha und Johannes zu. Er spürte das es für das Mädchen immer schlechter stand. Doch in dem Moment brach der Ritter, jener den er als einen der Drachen kannte, den Kampf ab. Jener Mensch, der in den Tagen des zweiten Kreuzzuges keine Gnade zeigte, ließ seine Waffe fallen und bot Padisha die Hand an. „Ich denke nun liegt es an uns!“ hörte Massud eine Frauenstimme rufen, „ich kann meine Freunde die Kämpfe einstellen lassen, aber nicht euren!“ Massud der immer noch das Bild vor Augen hatte, wie Johannes von Meerseburg Padisha die Hand anbot und ihr hoch half, wandte sich der Stimme zu. „Einverstanden,“ rief er und sah die junge Frau in dunkelgrünen Gewändern an, „aber ihr haltet auch euer Wort.“ „Versprochen,“ bestätigte Lilly Ann und ihre Augen wanderten über den blutverschmierten Marktplatz auf dem über all die Leichen der Getreuen der Verschwörer lagen. „Stellt die Kämpfe ein!“ schrie die junge Frau so laut sie konnte, „es reicht jetzt!“ Massud wiederholte die Sätze und sofort wurde es ruhig. J'''etzt kam wieder neuer Lärm auf, aus der Richtung des Kanals. „Heute ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt über eine Zusammenarbeit zu sprechen,“ bemerkte Massud und verwies auf die Gondeln die sich dem Marktplatz näherten, „ich halte es für Ratsamer wenn wir uns bei einem späteren Treffen unterhalten.“ „Oh, ja,“ bestätigte Lilly Ann, „noch können wir alle aus dieser, dieser,.... dieser Sauerei hier unentdeckt verschwinden.“ Sowohl das Rudel des Löwen, die Gefolgschaft des Drachen und die freien Assassinen zogen sich zurück. Veloci, Waruru und Jadek drehten sich noch einmal um und sahen vom Dach hinunter auf den Platz. „Was für ein Gemetzel,“ meinte Veloci, „aber was sollst.“ „Dafür haben wir jetzt fast alle Verräter erledigt,“ lächelte Waruru und grinste, „das ist doch schon mal etwas.“ „Schon,“ ergänzte Jadeg, „aber noch haben wir nicht den Drahtzieher der hinter den Verrätern steckt.“ Die anderen beiden Assassinen nickten und folgten ihrem Bruder in die Schatten der Häuser. Der Handelsherr hustete während er in seinem Sessel vor dem offenem Kamin saß. „Wie viele Bewaffnete haben wir verloren?“ erkundigte sich der Mann und nippte an dem Becher mit heißen Tee. „Insgesamt hundert-dreißig Mann, mein Herr,“ berichtete der Kammerdiener, „darunter fünfundvierzig unserer Assassinen.“ „Und der sonstige Schaden?“ wollte der Handelsherr wissen. „Vierhundertfünzig Mark in Silber und einhundertfünfzig Gulden in Gold.“ quälte der Kammerdiener hervor. „Was????“ keuchte der Handelsherr, „so viel???“ Der Kammerdiener nickte, „alleine die Beseitigung der Leichen und die Reinigung der Pflastersteine ist ein Drittel dieser Summe.“ „Und ich habe noch nicht einmal die Gesichter meiner Feinde erkennen können,“ heulte der Handelsherr, „und unserem Freund wird es auch nicht gefallen das so viele Assassinen aus seinem Tempel gefallen sind.“ „Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen,“ bemerkte der Kammerdiener sakastisch und reichte seinem Herrn einen weiteren Becher Tee, „aber eine gute Sache gibt es da dennoch zu finden, alle Bewaffneten die gefallen sind braucht ihr nicht mehr zu bezahlen.“ ''„Stimmt auch wieder,“ überlegte der Handelsherr und begann wieder zu lächeln, „und das wäre deutlich mehr gewesen als das was ich jetzt zahlen muss.“ „Zudem habe ich noch genug Leute,“ fuhr der Mann fort, „das ich diese Verluste verschmerzen kann.“ A'n einem versteckten Ort in Meerbrüggen; Massud wandte sich an seine Freunde, „diese Schlacht gestern würde ich nicht als Niederlage bewerten.“ „Ich auch nicht,“ lächelte Padisha und dachte an Johannes von Meerseburg, „ich denke das unser Feind von früher nicht mehr unser Feind ist!“ „Warum bist du dir da so sicher?“ fragte Waruru und tat so als ob er das Mädchen nicht verstehen würde, „ich bitte um eine Erklärung!“ „Dieser Johannes hätte mich durch aus töten können,“ sprach Padisha und spürte das Warur sie nur ärgerte, „doch er tat es nicht, er brach den Kampf ab und half mir sogar hoch.“ Das Mädchen grinste zufrieden, „und ich weiß das du mich nur etwas ärgern möchtest.“ „Dir kann man nichts vormachen,“ lachte der Assassine und warf Padisha einen Apfel herüber. In der Inselfestung Tortago; „Wer stimmt gegen eine Zusammenarbeit?“ wollte Lilly Ann wissen, „diese Assassinen könnten auch noch Dinge wissen die zu unserer Verschwörung passen.“ „Der Meinung bin ich auch,“ gab Godfried von Breen zu, „ich für meinen Teil vertrete sogar die Ansicht das sie an der gleichen Sache herum zu rätseln haben wie wir!“ „Gut möglich,“ warf Siegfried ein, „ganz auszuschließen ist es zumindest nicht.“ „Diesen Assassinen kann man vertrauen,“ bekräftigte Johanna von Lothringen, „meine Stimme für eine Zusammenarbeit!“ „Wo ist eigentlich unser Heinrich geblieben?“ fiel es Johannes ein, „was macht er gerade?“ „Er baut uns neue Sprengkörper,“ erklärte einer der Schwertkämpfer des Rudels, „aber warum haben wir diesen Handelsherrn nicht gefangen genommen?“ „Weil das noch nicht geplant war,“ erklärte Godfried von Breen, „das Netzwerk bricht erst dann zusammen wenn wir es von innen und außen angreifen können.“ „Stimmt,“ überlegte der Schwertkämpfer, „aber in wie weit trägt dieses Gemetzel dazu bei?“ „Es treibt einen Keil zwischen den Handelsherrn und dem Assassinen Tempel,“ ergänzte Siegfried, „und so wie ich das verstanden habe können die Verschwörer jetzt nicht mehr so leichtfertig mit ihren Informanten umgehen.“ „'''G'ut erkannt, wirklich exzellent schlussgefolgert,“ bestätigte Godfried von Breen, „vor dem Gemetzel auf dem Marktplatz konnten sie sich einfach ihren Informanten entledigen, wenn diese nicht zu verteidigen waren.“ „Und dieser Maßnahme haben wir sie jetzt beraubt,“ ergänzte Johannes von Meerseburg vergnügt, „und wenn wir mit den anderen Assassinen zusammenarbeiten, können sie sich um diesen Assassinen Tempel kümmern und wir schnappen uns einen Informanten nach dem anderen.“'' '''''Hauptrollen: Die Assassinen Bild:Padisha_2.JPG|Padisha Bild:Anika_2.JPG|Neytiri Bild:Waruru_2.JPG|Waruru Sesu Bild:Veloci_2.JPG|Veloci Sesu Bild:Jadek_2.JPG|Jadeg Setam Bild:Massud_2.JPG|Manshu Massud Das Rudel des Löwen Bild:Siegfried_von_Waldburg_3.JPG|Siegfried von Waldburg Bild:Heinrich_von_Lothringen_3.JPG|Heinrich von Lothringen Bild:Johanna_von_Lothringen_4.JPG|Johanna von Lothringen '' Gefolgschaft des Drachen '' Bild:Godfried_v_Breen_1.JPG|Godfried von Breen Bild:Lilly_Ann_Madows_3.JPG|Lilly Ann Madows "Lillidh" Bild:Johannes_Von_Meerseburg_3.JPG|Johannes von Meerseburg Bild:Magister_Warren_3.JPG|Magister Warren Soundtrack thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Kategorie:Chronik